


Midnight

by Camille_Bee



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille_Bee/pseuds/Camille_Bee
Summary: I didn't meet him, I recognized him.No matter when or where they are, all roads will lead them to each other.Its about time they met again.





	1. Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited for this story! This idea has been floating in my mind for months!! It was inspired by a couple of songs and THAT quote by Timmy. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going but I hope you enjoy the ride I'm about to take you in! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine!  
> Kudos and comments are welcome! Much love!

Timmy is mentally and physically exhausted. He wants to rest his bones and disappear into his bed. He can feel his bones cry out with each step he takes.

Today he had a session with his therapist. Those always manage to stress him out.  
It went more of the same. Him saying the minimum, not willing to fully open up. 

 

**“How are you doing? Finally being able to live on your own? It’s been almost a month now"**

**Fucking satisfying. He doesn’t feel like a child anymore, having his mom looking after him. It’s hard, seeing his mother struggle to be around him because she doesn’t know what to say around him anymore.**  
**He’s glad that he’s out of there. For himself and for his parents, he loves them and he doesn’t want to burden them anymore. He will miss his mom’s gentle touches though.**  
**“Fine"**

**Sigh.**

**“Okay, Have you made plans to visit her yet?”**

**Fuck. Lie. Truth. Lie. Truth. Lie? Truth.**

**“No"**

**“Are you able to say her name?”**

**Lielielielielielielie**

**“Yes"**

**1…2…3…4…5…**

**“Do you mind telling me her name?”**

**Silence. Another sigh.**

**“Okay Timothée, let’s move on for now”**

 

He’s doing this for them. For his mom, his sister, his father, the few friends he still has left, he is doing this so they won’t walk on shells around him anymore. 

So they can be happy. 

He almost stumbles going up the stairs. He is a bit buzzed, maybe he should’ve stayed home, but he didn’t want to be alone. Not after the session. It’s not too late though.

Just a few minutes past midnight.  

Just a couple of more stairs until he’s in his floor but he sits down for a bit. Too tired.

He leans his head against the rail and closes his eyes. The club was fun, him and Ansel and Will and Saoirse letting loose. He still doesn’t understand why they are still friends with him, how they have forgiven him.

He jumps at the sound of a door slamming.

The fuck? 

He stands up and finally climbs the last couple of stairs that lead to his floor.

This whole apartment building is not the ideal place to live. Seven floors, only four apartments in each floor, no open roof, the elevator always breaking down and the stairs always one step away of falling apart. Its a building for ordinary people. No, that’s a too nice of a way of describe the building . This is a building for people who have been kicked in the ass by life. Who don’t have that passion anymore. This is a building for people who are just trying to find a way to survive. A building for lost souls. Losers. Like himself. 

So why is this man here? In this building? 

A man who has a face that belongs on the cover of a fashion magazine.

And he’s HUGE.

Timmy is not short by any means, but this man towers over him.

His apartment is right by the stairs so he pretends to look for his keys while stealing glances at mystery man who is only a few feet away from him.

How has he not noticed him before?

Did he just move into the building?

No, that can’t be. He hadn’t heard of any vacancies. 

Timmy gets a feeling at the pit of his stomach, a sensation, almost as if he recognizes him from somewhere.

It almost feels like a distant memory.

The man is pacing around with his head down, muttering to himself. 

He’s wearing faded combat boots, loosely tied. 

He can see a hint of a wife beater under the green flannel shirt that’s buttoned up except for the top two buttons. 

His flannel is loosely tucked into his dark blue Jean’s. 

Timmy bites his bottom lip, contemplating on whether he should approach mystery man, maybe ask him if he needs any help.

It’s possible mystery man is visiting someone and they are not home.

Timmy tries to remember who lives in that apartment. A woman? Liza? He internally groans. This is what he gets for keeping a low profile. Shutting everyone and everything out.

Maybe he should just leave him alone. Why does he want to approach him anyways? 

Tim sighs. 

He takes out his keys and goes to steal a glance at mystery man one last time when he catches the man looking at him curiously.

Timmy’s breath gets caught in his throat. He has blue eyes. And they are not just looking at him, they are seeing right though him.

Time stands still. He’s lost all ability to think, to move. 

He knows those eyes. 

He’s seen those eyes before. 

But where? 

The door suddenly opens and a woman comes out. The spell is broken and Timmy can breathe again. His hands are shaking.

Mystery man then turns his attention to the woman and they stare at each other. She looks just as upset as he does. 

Who is she? 

His sister? 

Does he live with her? 

Timmy doesn’t have to wait long for those questions to be answered because the woman is now kissing mystery man, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him into the apartment.

Timmy feels a pang of hurt in his chest, almost like he just lost someone who means something to him. 

That doesn’t make any sense. He can’t lose someone that was never his. 

He finally enters his apartment and slams the door closed.  
He is overcome with a feeling to curl up and cry.  
He drags himself to the couch and falls asleep in no time. 

 

Timmy wakes with a start. Sweat dripping down his neck, heart racing. He grabs his phone and looks at the time. 

3:00 P.M

He goes to his kitchen and grabs a cup of water. Chugging it down.

He leans against the stove and runs his fingers through his hair. Taking deep breaths, trying to slow down his heart. 

What was that? He kept seeing mystery man's blue eyes. They were his but at the same time they weren’t. These eyes were more…peaceful. Mystery man's eyes were not. But- 

Shit. He’s going crazy. He can’t be dreaming of those eyes already. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

He hears his phone buzz and groans when he sees its Pauline. 

He forgot he was meeting her in 30 minutes. 

She’s going to kill him for sleeping through most of the day. 

He cracks his back and curses himself for sleeping on the couch. He didn’t realize how exhausted he was. 

He doesn’t shower and quickly dressed, not wanting to be super late to meet his sister. 

 

“Ten more minutes and I swear I was going to drag your ass out of your apartment” Pauline says as she pulls him for a tight hug.

He feels a bit guilty for worrying her so he hugs her tighter. 

They are now walking around Griffith Park, ice cream in hand. 

“How much longer until you can go back to school?” 

“Until I no longer am a threat to myself and others" he says in a monotone voice. 

He’s heard those lines so many times they are practically a part of him now. 

"Damn little bro. Has your apartment fallen apart yet?”

He lightly chuckles. 

“No, but I saw someone new on my floor" 

“Oooh do tell, they cute?” 

yesyesyesyes

“Doesn’t matter, but I feel like I’ve seen him before. Maybe met him somewhere…” 

They sit on a bench, near the playground. 

“He's tall, really tall and has dirty blonde hair and he has the BLUEST eyes" 

Timmy gets a shiver just thinking about those blue eyes. 

Pauline sighs. “Seriously, again?

Timmy looks at her in confusion. 

Pauline rolls her eyes. “Don’t give me that look, you know what I’m talking about" 

Timmy is drawing a blank. He has no idea what Pauline is referring to.

“Jesus Timmy, how much have you blocked out from the hospital and how much you don’t actually remember?”

The hospital. Right. Honestly, Timmy himself doesn’t know how much he is truly blocking out. For some reason he has truly blanked out on some memories and he is not going to try and remember on those he knows he can probably recall if he does try. 

He doesn’t tell Pauline that though, so he just sheepishly shrugs. 

“Ummm okay ” Pauline shifts her body so its facing him more. “So the first few days after you uhh woke up, you were still pretty out of it but suddenly you began to draw on anything that you could get your hands on. It was weird, you used to wake up, eat, draw and go back to sleep. It became a routine. It was like you were here but you weren’t really here. But the more you kept drawing the more you seem to become more present”

Timmy is still trying to catch on. 

“Okay…why was that weird?” 

“Because, you used to draw the same thing over and over again" 

Timmy sits up straighter. Suddenly he’s seeing glimpses of _something_. He can’t quite make it out.

“Timmy?” 

His heart is racing again, hands getting clammy. 

"What did I keep drawing?” 

Pauline licks her ice cream before answering.

“You kept drawing the same pair of blue eyes over and over again” 

 


	2. Loving Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just worked itself out, I don't know where it came from. Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! All mistakes are mine! All comments and kudos are appreciated! Enjoy! Much love!

Pauline wasn’t kidding, or exaggerating.

Timmy is staring at the sketches in front of him. They are all sprawled all over his bed, blue eyes staring at him. The same eyes he dreamed about, the ones he saw in the hallway. There are about a dozen of the same sketches.

What does this mean? Has he met him before? Has he seen him somewhere and his subconscious is just now picking it out?

He traces over the shape of the eyes, the eyelashes…they are the same as mystery man.

No, that’s not possible. He can’t possible believe that, plus, he only managed to really look at him for a few minutes and he was also a bit buzzed. He’s probably imagining things. Yes, he is imagining things. Seeing things that aren’t really there.

Oh great, he’s never going to be done with the therapy sessions.

He grabs all of the sketches and puts them on his bedside table. He has got to stop thinking about them, he’s driving himself crazy! And why is he even home?

He should be out with Ansel but after Pauline gave him the sketches he had no head for anything else.

He debates on whether to call Ansel, tell him that he’d rather go out with him but he decides against it. With how tightly wound up he feels, he is afraid that he might lose control. Let himself get lost again. He’s done with that.

Instead, he grabs his sketchbook and opens it to a page that has a half finished drawing. He’s not exactly sure what to make of it. It’s a room…or maybe an attic. He'll decide later. He moves on to a blank page. He needs to draw something so he can sell for some cash.

He stares at the blank page for a good fifteen minutes without allowing himself to think about mystery man.

It’s useless. He can’t concentrate. His mind and eyes keep drifting to the sketches on his bed side table.

He hears loud footsteps coming up the stairs and voices getting louder and louder.

“Armie, I love you so much but this is driving me crazy! Your parents are only going to insist more and to be honest I’m tired, I know what you went through…it changed you but I just want you back"

Timmy walks closer to his door and bites his lip. Could that be mystery man and his girlfriend? He feels guilty for wanting to see him, but he can’t help it.

“You’re not going to say anything?” He can hear the tears in her voice. “Don’t pull away even more, please"

The footsteps stop in front of his door. He discreetly tries to look through the peephole on his door.

He can only see her though. She looks dressed up, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Armie, tell me, is there someone else? Because we can figure that out too I mean I –“

“Stop"

Timmy tenses. The sound of his deep voice goes straight to his groin.

Oh shit. Fuck. Fuck. Oh fucking shit. Holy fucking shit. No fucking way. This cannot be happening to him. No. No. No.

“Armie, tell me"

There’s a brief pause.

“Elizabeth, I don’t know exactly what’s going on with me, okay?” Timmy practically melts at how soft he sounds now. But his heart also breaks at how resigned he sounds. “All I know is that I am trying to find my way back to who I was, just be a little bit more patient.” He can hear the hesitation in his voice. “There is no one else"

Timmy is surprised by the sudden flood of strong emotions he is feeling for this stranger. Stranger? Even that sounds strange to think about. He doesn’t feel like a stranger. He feels familiar.

“Please don’t give up on me" he hears Armie say more softly than before. “Not you too"

Timmy grabs his chest, his body is physically aching for this man. He wants to open the door and run to him, tell him that everything will be okay. That he is not the only one trying to figure shit out.

He sees Elizabeth reach forward, he assumes to hug him. That same feeling of hurt comes back, but more intense. He feels betrayed.

He steps away from the door and goes back to his bed. He pushes his sketchbook to the side and sighs in frustration.

He hears the footsteps retrieve and the sound of a door opening and closing.

He feels tears building up. Why is he feeling this way? Why is he having such strong emotions for someone he hasn’t even met?

He needs to get laid. Maybe if he does then these fucking feelings will go away. He lies down, facing the ceiling.

The way his body reacted to his voice… Armie.

“Armie" he says, trying out the feel of his name on his lips. “Armie"

Unusual name. But it suits him.

“ArmieArmieArmie…”

He likes it. A lot.

 

Timmy managed to doze off, but wakes up to the sound of laughter. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He hears music and the laughter keeps getting louder and louder.

He has no problem with noise, he’s used to it. When he was in New York, noise was a constant. It relaxed him to know that in some way he wasn’t alone.

But the song that is now playing is unsettling him. He's feeling…annoyed, frustrated and confused. He doesn’t want to be an asshole and ruin someone's good time but he can't stand the song.

 

Reach into the light

And feel love's gravity

That pulls you to my side

Where you should always be

 

Fuck this. He gets up and puts on a shirt and sweatpants. How in the hell is no one complaining about this?

Its half past midnight and someone is having a party? Sure, its Los Angeles but this building has been pretty quiet until now. He heads out into the hallway and follows the music.

 

Lady, lady, lady, lady

Don't walk this lonely avenue

 

He hesitates when he stands in front of Armie's and Elizabeth's apartment. Of course, it has to be this apartment. He hears the song and people conversing even clearer.

He hesitantly knocks and waits a few seconds.

 

Lady, lady, lady, lady

Let me touch that part of you

 

Nothing. He knocks louder.

 

You want me to

 

He’s about to knock again when the door opens and a shirtless Armie is standing in front of him.

His mouth suddenly goes dry and his heart rate picks up. Armie is looking at him with a questioning expression. There’s no doubt in his mind now that the eyes he’s currently looking at, are the same ones from his sketches and his dream. Except, these eyes are sad and the shade of blue is slightly dimmed.

“Yeah?”

Timmy is about to respond when he realizes something else. There’s no more music playing and no sound of laughter. He glances behind Armie and its dark.

Absolutely dark. No sign that there was even a small get together going on even less of a party.

What the hell? What the hell?! What the hell?!?!

He opens his mouth and then closes it.

Timmy is now silently panicking. Is he finally really losing it? Holy shit, is he actually losing his mind?

What is he going to say now? He must look like an idiot.

"Hey, you okay?”

“Ummm uhh, I uh sorry to wake you” he blushes and looks away from Armie's stare.

Shit, he needs to get it together.

He shyly looks back up at Armie, expecting to see a bewildered expression. Instead, he finds Armie leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and an amused expression on his face.

Timmy wants to run and hide in his apartment and never face Armie.

When did he become such a dork?

“It’s cool, wasn’t sleeping. Just having a smoke in the bathroom”

A smoke in the bathroom? He scrunches his face in confusion. There’s a no smoking policy unless the apartment has a balcony. Anyways, Who is he to judge?

Armie lightly chuckles. “No balcony”

Timmy feels another blush coming so he takes a deep breath. “Right, umm sorry again I just- I thought I heard some noise coming from this apartment”

Armie doesn’t say anything and Timmy fidgets under his stare. He feels so naked he just wants to leave. He looks away again. He probably looks like a total fool and that’s why Armie is not saying anything.

“Nope, nothing here”

Timmy looks at him and gives him a tight lipped smile.“Yeah" he says stepping away. “Sorry, I must’ve just imagined it or something” He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I’ll just go now"

He turns around and hurries away, not giving Armie a chance to say anything. He’s opening his apartment door when he hears Armie call out. “Hey!”

Timmy looks at him.

“What’s your name?”

‘Don’t look at his chest or straight into his eyes' he keeps repeating in his head.

“Timmy"

“Nice to meet you, Timmy. I’m Armie"

With that Armie goes back into his apartment and Timmy goes in his. Timmy doesn’t even lock the door, just closes it and slowly walks to his bed.

He’s not sure what’s going on. All he knows is how he feels and right now he feels like his skin is alive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some of you will be able to figure out where I am going with this...


	3. Begin Again (Are we all Lost Stars?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything looked the same, but I suddenly felt like it wasn't. Like everything had been taken apart, brick by brick, flower bed by flower bed, and put back together in the wrong order. Just like me."
> 
> This is almost a "filler" chapter and it was not the chapter I had planned but I felt like it was needed and it felt very organic for me to write.  
> I've been having a blast reading all of your comments so don't be shy! Kudos and comments are appreciated! Much love! Enjoy!

Armie had always known what he wanted in life. He was going to go to university, major in business, go into the family business, and have a wife and kids. And that’s exactly what he wanted. He had no problems with that path so he dedicated himself into meeting those goals. He did have hobbies that he loved but his love for writing and music could only take him so far. The path that he had chosen was much better, secure.

Everything was going according to plan, until the day of his accident. He doesn’t remember what exactly happened while he was unconscious, but the moment he woke up, he felt like himself but also not like himself. He woke up a new man and that caused some…difficulties. 

He realized that the life he was living was no life he wanted to live. Not exactly. 

Of course he wanted something stable, a family, but as he kept getting visits from his parents, brother, sister, friends and his fiancé, he felt as if he was suffocating.  
He had never felt that before. The more he kept seeing them and catching him up on things he had missed, he kept feeling more and more lost. He remembered that life and he knew what they were talking about, but it didn’t feel like his life. The life that they were describing and talking about didn’t feel like the life he was meant to live. 

So he took matter into his own hands. He left. He walked away from his family, his future, something he never saw himself doing before. He didn’t realize how freeing it would be for him to let go. Not because he didn’t love his family, but because he was blind to how strong their hold on him was. He realized that his future really was influenced by them and that they weren’t allowing him to really choose for himself. 

But he still felt like he was missing something. He felt restless, like he was meant to go after something or someone but he didn’t know what. A constant itch waiting to be scratched and no matter how much he tried to ease the itch, he couldn’t. He felt like he needed to keep moving, even when at times he didn’t want to, he still kept moving. A force larger than himself pushing him to keep looking for that inexplicable thing that would make him stop feeling so restless and impatient. This life wasn’t complete for him, and he thought it was because of Elizabeth. 

He’s loved her ever since his adolescent life. She’s always been a constant, a peacemaker between him and his “Rebel side". His parents adore her and his siblings get a long more than fine with her. 

He was totally smitten with her and when he graduated from university he knew that she was the person he was going to spend his life with. He made sure of that. 

So when he broke up his engagement with her, it was a shock for his family, even he was surprised with himself. But deep in his soul he knew it was the right thing to do. 

Until he started having doubts because he still felt like a piece was missing from his Iife. 

He made the obvious choice and decided to win her back. She accepted him back, even though he no longer was the Armie she knew. 

‘It’s the small things’ she had told him. Before, he had no favorite color, it was green now. 

He hated the stickiness of peaches, now he cherishes the same stickiness, loving the way it feels against his lips when its dripping. 

His love for cars was still there, but he had gained a new appreciation for motorcycles. 

He had never cared for any flowery smells, now he savors the smell of lavender.

He had wanted to live in the city, with his three story house, now he would prefer to live in the country, in a comfortable home, somewhere where its summer forever. 

In spite of all of those changes, they agreed to begin again. He moved into a not so great apartment building, he liked it because it reflected how he felt in the moment. He decided that he wanted to pursue music and not to take any of his parents money.

He knew that Elizabeth wasn’t made for this life, she was made for glamour and big events but she still followed him. 

He went on a small tour with a band for a little over a month, composing music for them and he got paid enough. He was content with what he had, the itch and the constant need to move wasn't as strong, but now he felt like he was waiting for something. 

He wasn’t sure what it was, but the boy with the green eyes intrigued him the moment he saw him in the hallway. It was as if something in his mind got triggered, a memory of sorts trying to push its way out. His body suddenly awake.

Then, when the boy came to his apartment in the middle of the night, he didn’t feel restless anymore. Looking at him brought a sense of familiarity, comfort. 

He saw those green eyes staring back at him, unguarded, and he felt as if he had seen them before. 

He saw those plump pink lips and he felt as if he had kissed them before. 

He saw those freckles scattered on his nose and he felt as if he had spent hours in bed counting each and every one of them. 

He heard him speak and his heart reacted, almost as if it was finally waking up after years of being dormant. 

That scared the shit out of him. 

He didn’t know why he was having such strong emotions towards him. He couldn’t have them. He was supposed to be starting again with Elizabeth, he wasn’t supposed to be feeling so familiar with this stranger. 

In that moment he decided he needed to keep his distance, but as he watched him leave he needed to know his name. He could at least allow himself to have that. 

Timmy. Timmy. Timmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things becoming a bit clearer? Yes? No? Hahaha
> 
> All the titles (including the title of the story) are based on songs that I'm listening to while writing each chapter or that inspired me with the main plot.  
> I'm not sure if any of you will be interested in me linking my spotify playlist for this story! Let me know if you are! ✌❤


	4. Meet Me In The Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love! I love reading the comments! I will probably be updating a bit slower because I'm super busy lately but I will update as soon as I can. I also have another fic "When we were young" that I update once a week if any of you are interested in checking that out! All mistakes are mine! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Much love! Enjoy!

Timmy is getting more frustrated as each day passes by.  He's been sleeping at a reasonable time but he always ends up waking up at the same time.

Three in the afternoon. It's like clockwork. He goes to sleep at Nine, he ends up walking at at three. Its getting on his nerves. He's tried to put his alarm on but he never seems to hear it, no matter how loud it is. 

It really is beginning to worry his parents. God, he doesn’t want them to worry. He just wants to be done with the sessions so they can go back to their life in NY, the life that they put on pause for him because he needed to leave the city.

He's thought about telling his therapist about the...hallucinations he's been having. About Armie. But he doesn't want to see her any longer than he has to, so he keeps it in. 

He’s currently at a table waiting for Saoirse to order when he sees her cell phone light up. Her lock screen is a picture of her, Will, Ansel, him and Greta from two years ago at New years in Times square. Saoirse, Will and Ansel had finally been able to visit him and Greta after catching a break from school and finally having enough money. He looks away and closes his eyes. He feels the guilt making its way back and he wills himself to not cry. 

 

_They are leaving the party when Timmy stumbles but Greta has a tight hold on him._

_She giggles. “Christ Timmy, How high are you?”_

_Timmy just shrugs and leans against her. “I’m horny, lets have sex”_

_Greta laughs. “Really fucking high then”_

_She helps him get in the passenger seat and makes sure he has his seat belt on. Once she’s in the drivers seat Timmy leans his head back and closes his eyes. “ I’m sorry you had to come and pick me up”_

_He feels Greta ruffle his hair. “Anything for you Timmy” He hears her yawn. “Now sleep, we’ll be back in no time, hopefully”_

 

He's suffocating so he gets up and steps outside. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The smell of sea water filling his lungs.

He doesn’t want to think about Greta because then he feels like a total fucking piece of shit and his self loathing cranks up to an all time high.

He needs to move past this for today. He’s with Saoirse and they are the pier, he’s not going to make this day depressing for her or for himself.

He sees Ansel and Will approaching and he waves at them. “Timmy!” Ansel greets him with a hug. “Good to see you out and about!”

Timmy shrugs. “I missed your ugly face"

Will, usually the silent type, snorted at that.

Saoirse is waving them in, Ansel and Will go but Timmy stays back.

In that moment, as he sees Saoirse roll her eyes at something Ansel just said and Will stare at Saoirse with a fond expression, he feels good.

He slightly smiles. Yeah, he’s okay for now.

 

 

It’s been a long time since he’s had fun just because and not because he's running from something. He feels drunk but he hasn’t had any alcohol. He realizes that he’s drunk on life. He looks at his watch. Its 12 a.m. He's early again. 

"Jesus Armie! If you want to smoke at least don’t do it here. You know I hate that!”

It’s been a week since he’s last seen Armie. He’s not sure why since they live on the same floor. He hears him though. Him and his girlfriend always arguing late at night. She can be pretty rough with him, some of the things she screams at him makes his skin crawl in disgust. But he gives as good as he gets, although when she mentions “the incident" he doesn’t respond back. The arguments usually end there.

He hears the door slam shut he and pushes himself to go up the last couple of stairs. He sees that Armie is standing in front of the door, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

Timmy stands there, flashing back to the first time he saw him. Its almost the same scenario, he’s even wearing the same green flannel shirt. He slowly begins to unlock his door and is about to enter when he stops.

He clears his throat, unsure. 

“Hey uh, I have a balcony if you don’t want to go down five flights of stairs just to have a smoke"

Timmy glances at Armie. His heart is thumping so loud he swears Armie can hear it. He’s not sure why he did that but he did and there’s no turning back now.

Armie slightly smiles at him.

“Thanks uhhh Timmy?”

Timmy doesn’t take offense that his name comes out as a question, at least he got it right. He opens his apartment door and waits for Armie to enter first.

His apartment is a mess, clothes on the floor, bed unmade, drawing tools sprawled out all over his small table. The kitchen is slightly better, no dishes since he's mostly been ordering take-out. 

He busies himself by cleaning up a little bit, letting Armie look around a bit.

He hasn’t been this nervous since… he can't recall. He can’t deny that Armie is attractive but he’s taken, he is with someone and he doesn’t even know if he’s into men.

He watches Armie go to the balcony. Timmy is regretting his decision to invite him in. His balcony is small and its facing an alley that smells funky all of the time.

He is not sure whether to follow or to leave him be. He bites his lip and settles to just watch him from afar.

He’s not being creepy. He’s just curious. Curious to know who this species of man is. 

This man who with just one look, sets his skin ablaze. 

This man who makes him feel... safe. 

This man who puts up with someone he's clearly not happy with. 

He feels content to just watch him on his balcony. The way he is leaning against the railing, cigarette in hand, moonlight shining on him, stirs something in him.

He’s feeling warm, nervous, but also excited, aroused, the anticipation killing him.

Anticipation for what?

Suddenly, Armie is not wearing his green flannel shirt anymore, he’s wearing something else… 

Timmy’s heart is racing, he slowly walks closer to Armie.

As he gets closer he can see what he is wearing more clear. He’s wearing a green shirt and some khaki shorts. His hair seems a little bit more longer, more blonde. 

What?

He feels his body begin to tremble. He can no longer smell the foul smell of piss that the alley usually reeks of. Instead, he smells fresh air, the kind you can only smell in the country side. 

Hands shaking, he reaches out to touch Armie's shoulder when he turns around. 

Timmy blinks, once, twice. 

Armie is back wearing his Jean’s and the green flannel shirt.

He blushes. “Sorry, I thought-" he looks down. “Never mind"

He feels Armie gently put a finger under his chin and brings his face up to meet his blue eyes.

There’s something different behind those blue eyes tonight. There seems to be some kind of understanding, acceptance.

Timmy feels lightheaded, his breath getting a bit heavier as each second passes. Armie's gentle touch burning his skin. He's so tall, he wants to push himself against him and climb on his body. 

“Its late, Timmy. I should go" Armie pulls back and tightly smiles at him. “See ya around” 

Timmy can only stare, watching him leave. Once the door is closed, Timmy throws himself on his bed.

He groans in frustration because he wants him.

So fucking much.

 


	5. Do You Know Where You're Going To?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love!! I hope you enjoy this one! All mistakes are mine! All kudos and comments are welcomed! 
> 
> The latest I'll post is a week from now but I will try to post earlier! 
> 
> Much love! Enjoy!

He feels the sun hitting his face, warmth surrounding him. It's not too hot, at least not yet. The sounds of birds chirping and the chatter going on downstairs bringing him a sense of comfort.

He stretches, still not willing himself to open his eyes. He feels sated. Happy. He can hear the laughter from his parents more clearly. They probably moved the festivities from the dining room to outside. He can also hear his voice, faintly.

Why does he sound so far away? And yet so close? He will find out later but for now, he buries himself more in the covers. The smell of lavender drenched in the sheets. It also smells of him, salty and sweet. 

Heaven.

It’s probably late, he should get up now.

Maybe just a few more minutes of sleep…

  
Diiiing! Diiiing!

  
He groans. The breakfast bell is so loud he feels as if its right next to it.

  
Diiiing! Diiing!

  
Fuck. He can’t be late for… breakfast? Lunch? 

  
Diiing! Diiing! 

 

Timmy groans and stretches again. “I’m coming!” He sits up and rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes. He freezes when he realizes that instead of feeling warm, he is cold. The pouring rain outside sounding like rocks are being thrown against the concrete. The thunder so loud and powerful he feels the apartment building shake.

It was a dream. He was dreaming.  
Suddenly a wave of sadness washes over him. He wants to go back to his dream and capture that feeling he was feeling.  
He clutches his chest. It felt so real.

"Hey! Timmy! Open up!”

He jumps in surprise and looks at the time. 

3:00 p.m.

Shit! He gets up and opens the door, not bothering to put a shirt on with his boxers.  
He finds a very exasperated looking Ansel on the other side of his door. Ansel doesn’t wait get invited he just goes in.

"Dude, Ten minutes! That’s how long I’ve been pounding on you’re door!”

Timmy closes his door. “Sorry, I honestly didn’t hear you" 

"Your okay though, right?” 

Timmy internally groans. He doesn’t want Ansel to worry. He’s the only one who hasn’t been all over him, dotting him. He appreciates that.

"Yeah, I’m fine" 

Ansel stares at him for a few seconds without saying anything, then he nods. “All right, now give me the drawing before Saoirse bites my head off” 

Fuck. The drawing. Saoirse has been selling his drawings to anyone who’s willing to pay. She can be very convincing. She has a classmate in her photography class who apparently is loaded with money and ever since he saw that drawing he made of Saoirse, he has been obsessing over his art.

He buys one every two weeks and he’s willing to pay any amount of money. Because of that, Timmy always a feels a responsibility to give him some of his best drawings. 

Saoirse has told him that the guy wants to meet him, but Timmy doesn’t even want to know his name. He’d rather keep a distance, not wanting to get too attached. He’s just glad someone is actually willing to pay him good money for his drawings. 

"Come on Timmy" 

He goes to his small dining table, that’s where he usually leaves his drawings since he doesn’t use it much. He looks through all of his sketches, some finished others halfway there. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

He can't find it. He goes to his bedside table and looks through the couple of sketches he has there and his drawing is not there. 

No. No. No way. He looks through his bed and under his bed. Nothing. He goes to the kitchen just because and again, nothing.

His actions are growing a bit more frantically. 

He can’t lose that drawing. 

“Timmy?” 

No, no, where is it? 

"Hey, Timmy”

“I can’t find it Ansel!”

He doesn’t know why its affecting him so much. Sure, he needs the money but it feels like something ...  _more._

“Hey, it’s alright” Ansel says softly. “You can just give him a different drawing"

Yeah, of course he can do that. He hasn’t made any commitment to give him a specific drawing.

He nods and gives him the first finished drawing he sees. It’s nothing special, not his best. It’s a drawing of the Griffith Park observatory but from above.

“All right, see you tonight?”

Timmy shrugs. “Maybe"

Ansel fondly rolls his at him and lets himself out. 

Timmy bites his lip and scans his small apartment.

Something is not right. How could he not find his drawing? When was the last time he saw it? 

He racks his brain, he finished it three days ago. That’s the last time he saw it. 

Three days ago. 

His stomach does a big swoop, making him feel a little lightheaded. 

Three days ago was when Armie first came into his apartment. 

Maybe… 

No. He couldn’t have ta- 

It doesn’t make any sense. 

Why would he take a drawing of a room? 

A room with a window wide open, letting the sunlight in. 

A room with countless of books spread all over. 

A room with a Peter gabriel and a roland Garros poster. 

A room with two beds pushed together, sheets disheveled. 

A fucking random room. He would have no reason to take it. 

He bites his lip. The thought of Armie having his drawing actually gives him chills because his drawings are an extension of himself, and if Armie has his drawing then maybe he actually feels something?

The way he looked at him that night right before he left combined with the gentleness he grabbed his chi- 

Nope. Shit. He cannot go there. Nuh uh. 

He hasn’t seen him since that night he invited him. In fact, he hasn’t seen him or his girlfriend.

He sighs. 

He’s not going to lie to himself. He kind of misses him. Just knowing he’s a few doors away from him is sometimes enough for him but he hasn’t seen or heard anything from his apartment and it bothers him.

He feels his boxers tighten. 

Fuck. 

Just the thought of Armie arouses him. 

He has been masturbating more than usual lately and he fucking hates it. 

Fuck this. He’s going out tonight.

 

  
Timmy slams the door shut. He’s starts to pace around, his breathing coming out heavy. 

What the fuck? He can’t believe this. He went out with the purpose to have sex with someone. Just to get the irritating sexual frustration he has been feeling lately out of his system. He tried so hard to fuck anyone but he felt nothing.

His dick didn’t even fucking twitch when some guy was grinding against him! He’s twenty fucking three! He has never had a problem at getting it up for anyone. Ever! 

He stops pacing. 

It’s because of him. Of course it’s because of him. 

Fucking Armie. 

How the fuck did someone get under his skin so quick? 

He tugs at his curls in frustration. 

He feels like he’s going to explode. 

He hears some shuffling outside of his door. 

He frowns.

Maybe its someone passing by? 

He waits a few seconds before noticing that the shadow coming from under his door has not moved. 

Okay, someone is definitely outside of his door. 

He looks through the peep hole and he feels butterflies in his stomach when he sees who it is. 

Armie is pacing back and forth, deep in thought. He looks...different. He seems to be growing out a beard, and his hair is slightly darker and longer. 

He looks good and its only been three days. Well, its midnight now, so four days. 

He leans away from the door when suddenly there’s a knock. 

He bites his lip. He wants to have Armie close to him, but he’s not sure how his body will react to having him in close proximity. 

He’s also curious to know if indeed Armie was the one who took his drawing. 

Who else? 

He takes a deep breath and opens the door. 

Oh shit. 

He looks really fucking good. 

He’s wearing a wife beater and that same green flannel, but this time it is unbuttoned. 

His mouth waters when he sees his chest hair sticking out. 

He’s so fucking gone. 

“Hey" 

Timmy gulps. “Hey" 

“Do you mind if I umm" Armie doesn’t finish his sentence, he just holds out a cigarette.  
Timmy crosses his legs, he can feel himself getting hard. 

If he doesn’t let him in, he is going to regret it. He knows that. He opens his door more, an invitation, and Armie enters. 

Timmy closes his door but doesn’t let go of the handle. He can already feel an electricity in the room, a certain energy. 

He needs to know more about Armie. 

He takes a deep breath and turns around. 

Armie is already out in the balcony. 

There’s no doubt in his mind that this he’s going to join him. He is about to head over to the balcony when he notices something on his bed. 

He gets closer, his heart stops for a second.  
Its his drawing. 

Oh shit. 

He did take it. 

He’s not sure why that makes him feel… hopeful? 

He nods to himself and joins Armie into the dead of night.

 

 

 

 


	6. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm it's been a minute Haha Thank you so much for reading and sticking around! I'm so excited for what's coming next!!! Comments and kudos are welcomed ✌❤ All mistakes are mine! Enjoy!

“Why did you take my drawing?”

Timmy and Armie have been sitting on the floor of his balcony for a little while now, not really saying anything but enjoying each others company.

Armie is looking straight ahead while Timmy is looking at him.

“Drawing?”

“Yes, you left it on the bed"

He sees Armie slightly smile. “Oh yeah…I liked it"

“You liked it?”

Armie is still not looking at him.

“Yes, I took it because I liked it” He clears his throat. “And it reminded me of… someone”

Timmy doesn’t feel that hopeful anymore. It probably reminded him of his girlfriend. He tries to push the disappointment away.

“Oh cool, but it’s just a room"

Armie seems to contemplate that. “Yes, it is just a room I suppose"

Timmy feels himself grow a little frustrated at his short cryptic responses. “How does a room, the one I drew from pure imagination, remind you of someone?”

That seems to get Armies attention. He finally looks at Timmy. “What do you mean by that? You haven’t been in that room?”

“No, I just… drew it"

“So the room doesn’t exist?”

“Just in my head”

Something seems to flash across Armie's expression, disappointment?

Why would he feel disappointed?

 

 

 

"So Timmy, when did you move here?”

Timmy has his head leaning against the balcony door. “About a month ago, why?”

“I’ve been here for two and a half months, just took me surprise that someone actually moved in". Armie throws away his cigarette and takes out his third one.

Timmy is now wearing a sweater instead of just being in a shirt and pants. “Oh, I thought you recently moved in with …”

“Nope, I was just out of town for a bit…”

“Oh"

 

 

The slight energy in the air kept the silence from being truly comfortable. They were both now sitting a few inches from each other. Timmy kept occasionally glancing Armie, the way his arms flexed or how his lips wrapped around the cigarette butt. He’s so sexy.

“So, haven't seen you for a few days…” Timmy bites his lip, hoping that Armie elaborates on that.

He knows he has no right to meddle, they aren’t even friends. But they have been out here for a while now and he is feeling a little brave.

"You actually want to know?” Instead of saying anything he just shrugs.

He hears Armie sigh. “Spend a few days with my family and friends, hoping that it would help me figure out…”

Timmy looks at him. “Figure out what?” he asks a bit tentatively.

Armie looks at him. “Fgure out this mess I have up here" he points to his head. “Its all a huge fucking mess"

“I’m sorry"

Armie shrugs and his puts out his ciggeratte. “I’m 30 and I don’t have life figured out"

Timmy bites his lip, wondering if “the incident" he is always hearing about has anything to do with it. He let’s Armie continue.

“Funny thing is, I had my life figured out. I thought I knew exactly what I wanted and I decided to just fuck it up"

Timmy stays quiet for a few moments, making sure that Armie won’t say anything else. He doesn’t want to interrupt him.

“Maybe you had a good reason"

Armie laughs bitterly. It startles Timmy. “I thought I did, but sometimes …I don’t know”

“Well, I don’t have life figured either, so you’re not alone"

"You’re young, you are not supposed to have life figured out"

The way he said that stung. He said it so dismissively, almost as if he didn’t matter. He doesn’t say anything, but the air is tense now.

“I’m sorry"

Timmy pulls his feet up to his chest and shrugs. “Whatever, you’re right"

He feels Armie shuffle closer. “Hey” he hears him sigh. “I’m not right, I’m just being a dick because it’s easier than to actually face my fucked up emotions”

Timmy bites his lip and closes his eyes. He hears the vulnerability and doubt in his voice. Timmy just wants to reach out to him and just…touch him. He wants to hug him, make him feels safe. Kiss all of those doubts away.

“I killed someone” he blurts outs. He doesn’t know why he said that exactly, he just wants Armie to know that everyone is going through some shit. In a fucked up way, he doesn’t want him to feel alone.

Timmy keeps his eyes closed. His heart thumping loud. He doesn’t want to look at him because he knows what he’s going to see. Pity, disgust, confusion, judgment.

Armie still hasn’t said anything but he feels him shuffle away.

Fuck. Shit. He shouldn’t have opened his stupid mouth, now Armie will not want to be near him anymore.

Even though he’s afraid that Armie will just leave and never face him again, Timmy feels like something has been lifted off his chest. He’s never said those words before, not out loud. Saying those words out loud meant that it actually happened. That he actually killed her. But his overwhelming need to reassure Armie, to make him feel less fucked up about himself is so overwhelming that he just said them.

“I died"

Timmy’s eyes snap open and looks at him. They hold each others gazes. He sees understanding in his eyes and…something else he can’t quite place.

He wants to ask what exactly he means and how it happened but he is not in the position to ask… and he is not sure if he really wants to know.

To even think about that this person stopped breathing, this someone who he felt a strange connection to, that at some point he actually died…

The thought physically hurts him.

“It was a car accident, it was raining and it was dark.” Armie closes his eyes. “Supposedly, I died for a minute…that’s a really long fucking time, it was a miracle I survived" 

Armies blue eyes pierce through him. His beautiful eyes. Timmy doesn’t know what to say so he just says, “I’m sorry"

They don’t say anything else, they just leave it at that.

Armie stays until sunrise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! You can find me on tumblr under the same username, Camille-Bee ✌❤


	7. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy spend more time together...
> 
> Armie's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy reading it! I think I'm going to do more Armie centric chapters, let me know what ya"ll think. Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos! All mistakes are mine! Much love! ✌❤

It became a routine of sorts. Armie knocking on his door at Midnight and Timmy without a doubt letting him in. They don’t necessarily talk much but for some reason he feels safe with him. He feels a little less crazy.

Tonight is the sixth straight night that Armie has come knocking on Timmy’s door and every night that Timmy lets him in, it surprises him. It surprises him because he would expect someone like Timmy to be out and about partying at midnight. He sure as hell was when he was his age. He wonders if he even has any friends, he has seen a blonde girl with a guy come over once but that's it. 

Right now, Timmy is next to him all bundled up, sketching. Armie is not sure why he comes outside with him since the kid always gets cold. But he can’t deny that he enjoys the company...and the view.

He enjoys that way his eyelashes create a shadow on his cheek, how there always seems to be one curl that’s always loose, they way his long fingers seem to wrap around his pencil when he’s sketching. Fingers that are meant for something more… maybe meant to play an instrument.

Piano.

“What?” He finds that Timmy is now looking at him, his green eyes filled curiosity.

“I didn’t say anything"

“Yes, you did. You said Piano”

“Oh yeah" He didn’t mean to say that out loud. Armie feels a sudden wave of warmth on his face. What the fuck? Since when does he blush? He clears his throat. “I was just thinking that your fingers are meant to play an instrument”

“The piano" Timmy states.

“The piano" Armie confirms.

Timmy has a look of wonderment on his face, he is unabashedly staring at Armie and it’s making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

“Something on my face?” he asks, trying to lighten up the tension he feels in his body.

Now Timmy is the one blushing and Armie wants to kiss the blush away.

Jesus fuck! He needs to chill the fuck out.

“Sorry" he mumbles and tucks a curl away.

Armie shuffles closer to him and nods towards the sketch. “So, what are you drawing?”

Timmy bites his lip. Armie fights off the urge to tell him to stop doing that, he’s not allowed to. He hesitantly shows Armie the drawing. “Its just a rough outline"

Armie takes it and its instantly touched by the sketch. It’s a beautiful sketch of a secluded knoll surrounded by beautiful green grass and flowers blooming. He can taste the warmth, the humid air, the peacefulness of the place reaches his soul.

“I love this”

Armie jumps at the voice and looks at Timmy.

“What did you say?” he asks.

Tim furrows his eyebrows on confusion. “I didn’t say anything”

Armie’s mouth suddenly goes dry, his hands turn a bit clammy. He abruptly stands up.

“I – I gotta go”

He needs to leave now. He doesn’t wait for Timmy to respond and practically runs out. He can hear Timmy call out his name but he can’t think about that.

Only when he reaches his apartment he realizes that his hands are curled into fists. One hand digging into his skin and the other clutching the drawing.

Shit! He took the drawing. He swears and uncrumples the sketch. He glances at it before putting it along with his sheets of music on his bedside table.

He paces around the small apartment because this is not the first time he has heard things that are not there. He runs his hands through his hair in exasperation and sits on his bed.

He tried to stay away, keep his distance and just go on with his life. But he realized that it was only when he was near him, that he didn’t feel like running.

He lays on his bed and realizes that his right side of the bed is… empty. Her pajamas are gone and the things on her bedside table are gone. He sits up and looks around his apartment.

She moved out. She actually left. He feels… relived.

The one thing that he realized when he went to visit his parents a couple of days ago was that his relationship with Elizabeth had run its course. She didn’t want to let him go but it seems that she realized that he was serious about breaking up with her. She must’ve taken her stuff when he was working at the pier earlier.

He glances at his cell phone, its 1:30 A.M and he has a couple of messages from Nick. He’s about to open them when he hears a soft knock on his door.

His heart begins to beat fast. He’s heard that knock before, a couple of weeks ago.

Timmy

He hesitates. He ran off like a fucking jerk before. He’s not sure he can face him right now.

"Armie?”

Armie freezes. He doesn’t like the way Timmy sounds. He sounds small. Now, without hesitation he opens the door.

He finds a bundled up Timmy with tears in his eyes. He gets a sudden urge to carry Timmy and lay him down on his bed, cover him even more with his sheets and cuddle with him in bed.

Fucking hell. Where are all this emotions coming from?

Timmy sniffles and seems to bury himself even more in his oversized sweaters. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying”

Armie is not sure what he should do now. He hasn’t known Timmy for very long but he feels like he’s known him all of his life. The past week he has spend over at Timmy’s balcony in his company… he has never felt more at ease with anyone. Even though they sometimes don’t talk much, he never wants to leave his presence.

He takes a deep breath and tugs Timmy in.

Timmy’s green eyes look up at him, surprised. Armie embraces him and Timmy seems to melt into him instantly. With an arm he closes the door, he has his other arm wrap around Timmy. “I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly" he whispers, not wanting to break the wonderful spell that has befallen upon them.

He feels Timmy tighten his grip around his waist. They stand there for a little while, near the door, in the dark apartment, arms around each other, neither of them willing to let go.

 

 

 

“I feel so embarrassed, I’m not even sure it was you that made me cry"

Armie and Timmy are sitting side by side on Armie’s small couch. Timmy is leaning against Armie, even though sometimes he catches him trying not to learn in.

“Its okay" Armie can’t help but take in the smell of Timmy’s hair. “It happens, we all need a little cry sometimes"

Timmy is now fully resting a side of his body against Armie. “You just left and I felt so…” He takes in a shuddering breath.

“Hey" Armie puts an arm around his shoulders. “How did you feel?”

Timmy buries his face into his chest and Armie is sure his heart is going to leap out of his chest. “I felt so scared, because I thought that I was never going to see you again"

Armie is stunned. He’s stunned to find out that someone he has known for less than a month feels so intensely about him. He tries to rationalize what Timmy said.

Maybe its not about him. Maybe Timmy has abandonment issues and him leaving like a fucking asshole reminded him of a certain situation where someone in his life left. It has to be that. Of course. Timmy himself said that he wasn’t sure if him crying was even about him.

He can feel his heartbeat slow down. That’s better.

Suddenly, Timmy looks at him and his breath catches in his throat. His eyes are red around the rims from crying, his nose pink, his curls are tucked in his beanie and his green eyes are staring up at him with so much… trust? Fondness?

No. Not possible. He hasn’t done anything to deserve that. Not from anyone and especially not from him.

His brain is telling him to abort and kick Timmy out. But his body, his inner being, is telling him to not do that.

Armie brings a hand to Timmy’s face and with his thumb slowly caresses his cheek. Timmy closes his eyes and faintly smiles. “I feel like I’ve met you before" he softly says.

Armie feels the same way. He’s not sure how or when but he knows that he’s met Timmy before. He begins to trace Timmy’s jawline, mesmerized by him.

“But I don’t understand” Timmy continues on. “Because if I had met you before or even seen you, I know for sure that I would’ve remembered you”

Armie hums in agreement, too mesmerized by Timmy’s beauty to even bother to respond. He slowly and gently traces the outline of Timmy’s lip. Timmy slightly opens his mouth and Armie is tempted to slip a finger in.

He’s not exactly sure of what’s happening, all he knows is that he wants to continue. Just a little closer and he will have -

“Maybe we met in a different life" Timmy whispers and opens his mouth wider, his tongue chasing the feel of Armies finger.

Armie freezes, suddenly he’s not staring at Timmy anymore. No, this person who is laying down on the grass just looks like Timmy. But his hair is shorter, more curly and his –

“Armie?” Armie slightly jumps back and finds that Timmy is now staring at him with worried eyes. Whatever just happened he puts it in the back of his mind… for now.

“Sorry” he takes a deep breath in then out.

“Its late" As soon as he says that he regrets it because he can see the crushing self doubt in Timmy’s eyes.

No, that can’t be.

“Hey, stay. You can sleep on one side of the bed" Timmy’s eyes widen in horror, but before he can form the unanswered question in his eyes Armie says, “No girlfriend anymore”

He gets up and heads to his bed. From his peripheral vision Timmy’s sketch is staring at him. First the room, now this place?

Something is wrong with him. He needs to see a fucking doctor or something.

He turns around and sees Timmy standing behind him, unsurely. “Go on, the right is your side”

Timmy bites his lip and he seems to come to a decision because he throws himself on the bed. Armie can’t help but let out a laugh.

Timmy yawns and pulls the covers on himself. “Thank you, Armie"

Armie can feel himself smile fondly at him. “Go to sleep Timmy”

Timmy nods and instantly falls asleep.

Armie sighs and gently sits on his side of the bed, sketch in hand. Timmy’s words ringing though his mind.

“Maybe we met in a different life"


	8. There's a new world coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!! Thank you so much for the comments and Kudos and for continuing to read, it really does mean a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are mine! Much love! ✌❤
> 
> P.S. Don't be shy and let me know what you think down in the comments ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armie's P.O.V to begin 
> 
> Timmy's P.O.V to end

“Hey, what’s going on? You sounded weird over the phone"

Armie puts his guitar down and sits on Nick’s couch. When he awoke today, Timmy was gone. He felt disappointed, he wanted to wake up next to Timmy, finally catch a glimpse of him in the daylight. Unfortunately. that wasn’t meant to be, and to be honest he felt a little hurt that he would just leave. 

But Timmy doesn't owe him anything. 

“I need to…tell you something but don’t freak out"

Nick gives him a cup of water and sits across from him. “Okay... are you feeling okay? Knee fine? Shoulder bugging you? Do you need me to-“

Armie cuts him off. “Nick, physically I’m fine, enough with the worrying” 

Nick chuckles. “Hey, I’m your physical therapist too, I worry sometimes “

Armie lightly chuckles. “I know and thank you but it’s been two months since I’ve felt any sort of pain from the accident”

“All right, I’ll stop. So what’s up?”

Armie sighs, trying to put what’s going on into words is hard but this is Nick. Ever since he can remember, Nick has been there for him for everything. Even if he didn’t agree with some decisions he took, Nick was still there for him. Which is why he feels safe telling him this.

"I’m seeing things”

“Ghosts?” Nick asks playfully.

Armie rolls his eyes. “No, places and people"

“Great, so am I, it’s called your surroundings”

Armie barks out a genuine laugh.

“No you idiot, I’m seeing people and things that aren’t exactly there"

Nick suddenly looks serious. “Have you met or seen these people before?”

Armie hesistates to answer. He doesn't want to sound super crazy but he needs to make sense of this. 

“No and its more like I’m seeing someone but a different version of them?” Armie sighs in frustration.

He’s not sure how to explain this out loud. Its surreal.

Nick leans forward, there seems to be some genuine curiosity in his eyes. “I don't mean to pry…”

Armie frowns. Nick has never been afraid to ask or tell him anything. Why now?

“What Nick?”

“Its just that your heart stopped beating for a full minute and you were unconscious for a few days… do you remember anything?”

Suddenly, Armie feels defensive. 

“Why does that matter?”

Nick shrugs. “I’m not sure but maybe when you were out of it you vividly dreamt" 

Armie leans back and thinks about it. He hasn’t really tried to remember anything, his memories came to him naturally and he doesn't remember anything while he "died" or when he was unconscious. He’s not really missing anything so he’s not sure what he’s supposed to be remem-

“ I don’t want you to go"

Armie jumps and turns to his side. His heart is beating erratically.

“Armie?”

Armie turns to Nick. “Did you hear that?”

He can sense that Nick is now really concerned for him. “Hey, you really are hearing things aren’t you?”

Armie stands and runs his hands through his hair. “Fuck Nick! What the fuck? The voice… it was like…”

Armie is not at Nick’s apartment anymore. No, he’s in a room? He’s…cuddling with someone. Their scent brings a sense of peace in him, comfort. His legs are entwined with someone else’s. He doesn’t want to open his eyes. He wants to revel in the warmth, the safety of the person. He reluctantly opens his eyes and ends up staring into his beautiful green eyes.

His Timmy.

No. His eli-

“Armie!”

Armie looks at Nick, who is now standing in front of him, hands on his shoulders, as if he was shaking him.

“What?”

Nick let’s go of him and sighs in relief. “Dude, you just-" he sighs. “You blanked out, where did you go?”

Armie is at loss for words. He sits back down and shakes his head. It felt so real. “I was him but I wasn’t” he says after a moment.

“What?” He looks at Nick who is still standing up. 

“It was me but it wasn’t me ” he says. Not knowing how else to explain. Nick is looking at him intently and then suddenly his eyes widen.

“What the fuck Armie!”

“What?!”

“Remember when we were kids and I was obsessed with Star Trek and the Twilight Zone -"

“You still are"

“And I annoyed the hell out of everyone because I was convinced that we were all in a parallel universe?"

"Yes?" 

"Maybe you ummm, you know…”

Armie raises an eyebrow, clearly he doesn’t know… Or... maybe he does and doesn't want to admit it to himself. 

“Maybe you somehow saw another version of yourself, a different version of you in a different universe" 

Armie opens his mouth to refute him. Nick has always been a science fiction fanatic and for the first time since he’s known him… he actually is considering what Nick is saying.

Nick sits next to him. “Look, your heart literally stopped beating Armie, maybe you tapped into something, some kind of force… Have you seen any other person than yourself? Like your mom? Dad? Me?”

Timmy. “One person, my neighbor"

Nick furrows his eyebrows. “I – What?”

“I recognized him instantly Nick, like my body and my soul fucking recognized him… but my brain…” he shakes his head. 

“Holy shit, Armie and you’ve never ever seen him before?"

“No, I don’t recall”

They are both silent for a few minutes, trying to process their theory when Nick says, "Maybe he's your soulmate" 

Soulmate. Soulmate. The words keep ringing in his head.

That’s such a big word. Soulmates. Hes never believed in soulmates. But then again, he has never felt so connected to someone, so intensely about someone, not like with Timmy.

He fucking died but he’s here. By some fucking miracle his heart decided to beat again.  Anything is possible. He should be afraid, old Armie would’ve been afraid. But he’s not. Him and Timmy…soulmates?

That sounds about right.

“Maybe" he finally says. 

“Holy fucking shit, Armie"

“I know"

"This is so cool, turns out eight year old me was smarter than you" 

“Fuck you!”

Both men lean back against the couch and laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Timmy is pacing in front of Armie’s apartment.

He feels like such a dick for leaving Armie without a note or anything!

Fuck. He’s so stupid. But he had to leave. For his own sake, he had to.

Armie was so… sweet. So so sweet. He needed to think. And for the first time in a while he woke up before three in the afternoon. For the first time he felt well rested. For the first time in a long time he didn’t feel so damn hopeless.

He stops pacing and sits in front of the door, waiting for Armie.  He needs to see him, he had another session that left him drained but this time he actually opened up.

 

**“Why did you tell Armie?”**

**He sighs. “I didn’t tell him everything” he looks at her, she has her glasses on and her hair pulled up. “But I’m going to because" he hesitates.**

**“Because?” She gently probes.**

**“I need him to know. I- I feel like I can’t keep anything from him. I don’t want to hide, not from him"**

**She scribbles something down on her pad. “It is a bit odd that you have known him for a very short period of time and that you’re comfortable with him but it’s good that you are opening up, Timothée.”**

**He nods.**

**“Have you had any… urges lately?”**

**He fucking hates this. It was one fucking time and now –**

**“No" he tells her firmly.**

**"I have to ask, Timothée"**

**He looks away from her, towards the window.**

**“I know"**

 

He’s been waiting for almost an hour.  He should go into the comfort of his apartment and wait there for Armie. But he doesn’t want to. He wants to see Armie right away. 

“Hey what are you doing here?”

Timmy looks to his side and there he is, Armie, standing at the top of the staircase,  guitar case on his back,  looking all… fuck.

Timmy stands up. “Hi, I was waiting for you"

Armie comes closer and gently smiles at him. He feels his insides go all mushy.

“Right, I can see that" he says in a teasing tone. "I mean, why are you waiting outside of my apartment door?" 

Timmy can feel a blush coming and he wants to fucking die. Why is it always with him?

He looks down and shrugs. "I- I wanted to see you" 

He looks up at Armie.

Armie brings a hand up and Timmy’s eyes flutter close. He feels Armie gentlly touch his lip.

God, he won’t ever be able to walk away from this-him.

“I need to talk you about something”

Timmy wants to respond ‘me too' but Armie's other hand is now in his curls, massaging his scalp and fuck he can’t properly think so he just nods.

This is too much for him. He wants to taste him, he needs to.

“Armie” he whines. Armie kisses his nose quickly.

Timmy’s eyes are now staring at him. Did he just-

Armie smiles at him. A blinding smile that he has never seen on him. Gorgeous. Beautiful. “Let’s go inside yeah?”

Timmy nods. “Yeah, yeah, inside"

Armie steps back and reaches around him to unlock the door. Armie holds the door open for him. “Come in"

Timmy bites his lower lip and slightly smiles at him. “Okay”

Armie shuts the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... yeah. Thats where I'm going 😂 I' m Camille-Bee on tumblr too in case you are interested! 😘
> 
> More answers are coming up! ❤❤


	9. And it's just around the bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the love!!! I enjoy reading you're comments! All mistakes are mine. Enjoy! Much love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little talk about self harm so beware. 
> 
> This is short but sweet? 
> 
> Timmy P.O.V beginning 
> 
> Armie P.O.V to end

Timmy is sitting very still. He’s not looking at Armie, he doesn’t want see his expression. They are both sitting at the other end of the couch. It was his choice to sit at the other end, far from Armie but also close enough.

“Timmy, please look at me?”

Timmy can feel himself wanting to break down at the softness of Armie’s tone. He feels unworthy of it.

“Timmy, please"

He takes a deep breath and finally- but very slowly looks at Armie. He doesn’t see any of the pity or disgust or judgement he expected to see in his eyes. 

A sob escapes him because he's so relieved but he covers his mouth to try and hold in his sobs. 

“Hey" Armie means to move closer to him but Timmy holds him off. Not Yet.

“Timmy, its not your fault Greta is dead"

Timmy looks away. Of course it’s his fault.

He’s the one that made her pick him up from that stupid party.

He’s the one that decided to take the wheel halfway home (even though deep down he knew he wasn't sober enough) because she was tired from actually being a responsible adult.

He’s the one that fell asleep on the wheel and fucking ki-

“Stop"

He jumps at the sound of Armies voice, clear and firm. He opens his eyes and and bites his lower lip.

Armie is crouching down in front of him. “I know what you’re thinking, I see it on your face, I- I feel your pain and guilt but you need to stop beating yourself up”

“I don’t know how to” he hates how small he sounds. He wishes that he was more brave. 

Armie gently grabs his hand. “I’m so sorry for what happened” Armie softly kisses the inside of his palm and Timmy’s insides are on fire. “Whatever you need I’ll be here”

Armie moves his lips to his wrist and Timmy freezes.

Fuck.

He forgot.

Armie pushes his bracelets up and his grip is now tight on his wrist.

“Timmy, what is this?” 

Ah fuck. Armie traces the scar and he can see some unshed tears.

No, no, no that won't do. He sighs.

“After I woke up and found out that Greta was dead I- “ he clears his throat. “I tried to kill myself or at least that’s what they tell me"

Armie is tense, he can feel it. “You don’t remember?”

Timmy shrugs. “I remember the pain and the overwhelming guilt but the actual act?” he shakes his head. “I am now seeing a therapist, I can't really do anything until she clears me" 

Armie kisses the inside of his wrist and Timmy’s eyes flutter. “You don’t deserve any of this”

Timmy feels his eyes get a little wet. Fuck, he can’t cry.

“My Timmy” he whispers. Timmy feels warm all over. He wants to crawl into Armie's skin and surround himself with his warmth. 

Armie takes his hand and brings it to his face. Timmy bites his lip, he caresses Armie's cheekbone.

Armie closes his eyes and leans into his touch.

God, Timmy loves him.

Holy shit.

He loves him.

That’s way too soon.

It doesn’t matter.

He’s in love with him.

Timmy leans forward and very softly kisses his forehead.

He hears Armies breath stutter.

God, he loves that.

He kisses his cheek, his nose and because he's feeling a little brave, he kisses the corner of his mouth. He wants to taste his lips so badly.

Armie opens his eyes and Timmy’s toes curl in anticipation when he notices that Armie's eyes are a shade darker.

Fuck, fuck, God he's so hot.

Armie gets up and sits next to him. His heart is beating wild and his eyes slightly widen when he feels Armie tug his hand, motioning for him to sit on him. He’s getting hard now and even though he doesn’t want Armie to know that, the desire to feel him wins. He stands up and slowly sits on Armies lap, bending his knees so their on either side of Armies thighs. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Armie is feeling bold, he presses his face against Timmy’s collarbone and his hands squeeze his thighs. He feels Timmy hands on his hair, slightly pulling.

Fuck, he smells delicious.

He moves his hands from his thighs to his ass and squeezes hard. Timmy moans into his ear and pulls his hair harder. Timmy is thrusting his hips, looking for friction.

Armie is in love.

He knows that Timmy was made for him.

He’s never been so sure about anything in his life.

Suddenly, he feels the need to feel Timmy. To bury himself in him because he can’t bear the thought that he almost lost him.

What the fuck was he going to do if he never met Timmy?

He doesn’t even notice the tears until Timmy is nudging him to look at him. He has his eyes closed. He doesn’t want to see the expression on Timmy’s face.

He can be so pathetic sometimes.

He feels Timmy’s breath on his face, so sweet.

He thinks that maybe Timmy is going to kiss him but instead he feels Timmy lick his tears with the tip of his tongue.

Fuck. Holy fucking shit. Armie needs him. He suddenly grabs Timmy around the waist and lays him down on the couch.

“Can I -" He doesn’t finish his question because Timmy pulls him down on him.

Their bodies are aligned, pressed together and even though he doesn’t want to crush Timmy, he can’t help but settle his head on the crook of his neck.

“You can do whatever you need to do to me Armie” Timmy softly says.

A groan escapes him. Even though he wants to do so many dirty things to him, its not exactly what he needs at the moment. 

Armie sits up and grabs the hem of Timmy’s shirt and pulls it off. He settles back down on him and begins to kiss whatever skin he can reach without moving much.

He’s not much of a cuddler, and if he is, he's the big spoon. But there's something about being around Timmy that makes him not only want to dominate him but also submit to him.

Timmy is caressing his back with one hand and playing with his hair with the other.

He feels safe. He feels like he's home. Truly home. He breathes in a shuddering breath, his emotions becoming a little too much for him.

He's never felt like this before.

He wants to fall asleep on him, but he also needs to talk to Timmy. He needs to tell him about his theory.

But that can wait a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another chapter because I felt like it was needed... and I'm not ready to end this story. 
> 
> Hopefully ya'll got some answers!
> 
> More answers/theories coming up! 
> 
> Don't be shy and leave a comment! ❤


	10. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't talk like I had planned but Enjoy! 
> 
> Excuse me for any mistakes but it's 1 a.m and I'm adjusting to daylight savings 🤣 Thank you for all the comments and Kudos! Much love! ❤❤❤

_He felt his touch imprinted on his skin. He wanted to stay, but his touch was making him hard. It was embarrassing. His body had never reacted so quick to someone. He couldn’t help it._

_He looked so good._ _His strong thighs in display, his back muscles flexing everytime he hit the volleyball and the sweat… he wanted to touch him so bad._

 

 

 

_Just hearing him piss was erotic. How was that even possible? How was it possible that just the sound of someone pissing could turn him on so much?_

_He closed his eyes. He could picture him taking out his dick out of his shorts and holding it to piss. He was jealous of the hand. He wanted to hold it and lick it. Tease it. He would taste so good. He bit his lip, trying not to groan._

 

 

 

_There was something sexy about that way he danced. Even though it was with her. He was so tall, he was towering over her._

_His limbs were so long, he should’ve looked awkward, but he didn’t. He looked so free. He wanted to press himself against him. He was a God. He joined in._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Timmy felt weak, his throat was burning and it was hard for him to move._

_Where was he?_

_Why can’t he move?_

_What-_

_“Oh my God, baby"_

_Mom? No, that was not his mom, right?_

_He wanted to open his mouth to say something but he couldn't._

_“Timmy, don’t worry, everything will be okay" Another voice says_

_Who are these strangers? Are they strangers?_

_Yes. No. Yes? No._

_Timmy tried to fight his drowsiness but sleepiness over takes him._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_To kiss him was overwhelming._

_He had him and now he was addicted._

_What was he going to do once he was gone?_

_‘I don’t want you to go' he said._

_And to be held and kissed like that…God._

_His Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver._

 

 

 

_They fucked every day. How could they not?_

_He was irresistible. It still stung but he didn’t mind. He would always want him. He couldn’t resist him._

_He was gentle and rough with him. As the days passed by though, their lovemaking turned less rough and more gentle._

_He knew why._

_Oliver wanted to relish him. He knew the feeling. He wanted the same. He would tell him to go deeper, he wanted to feel him all the way in._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Timmy was able to breathe easier. But his mind was a mess._

_Where was he? Where is his mom? Dad? Where was Oliver? He needed him. Wait, who was Oliver? Oliver? He groaned. His head was hurting._

_What happened. What happe…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“God we wasted so many days"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Timmy needed to draw. He needed to remember his eyes. His- what was his name?_

 

 

_Timmy felt numb. What day was it? How long has he been here? They told him she was dead. Greta. He killed her. He was so stupid. How could he do that to her?_

_No. No. Not Greta. He wasn’t feeling numb anymore. He felt pain everywhere. He couldn’t breathe, his body was aching._

_He needed to stop this pain._

_He wasn’t thinking. He just did._

 

 

_He opened his eyes for the first time. Squinting at the light. He looked around the room. His mom was sleeping on a chair._

_How long was he out for?_

_He couldn’t remember anything._

_He felt a sudden pain on his wrists. He looked down, he had bandages on. Dread filled him._

_“Mom?” His voice sounded strained._

_His mom opened her eyes and rushed to him. She gave him a glass of water. The water felt good._

_“My boy" She sounded relieved but she looked years older._

_What had he done?_

_She kissed his forehead . “Oh Tiimmy, we were so worried. when you kept waking up and …”_

_He stopped listening. He had woken up before? He didn’t remember ever waking up._

_Why couldn’t he remember something so simple?_

_"Timmy, I’m sorry sweetie" He could only nod at whatever she had just told him._

 

_"I’ll just take these" Pauline said._

_He doesn’t even bother ask what she’s taking and why she wants to take a bunch of papers._

_He was still reeling from the information that he had received. Everything that happened…_

 

 

_It was raining in New York but he was finally being released from the hospital. He shouldn’t go outside but he was growing antsy waiting for his mom. He fucking needed to feel the rain after being confined to the insides of the hospital._

 

_He breathed in the air. So good. So fresh. He wanted to cry._

_All of a sudden a pair of doctors rushed out. He saw an ambulance arrive hurriedly. The paramedics took out a gurney with someone on it._

_He wasn’t close enough to see what was going on exactly._

_"Male! “6”5! He lost control of a vehicle trying not to hit an old homeless lady, ribs are broken! Hit his head he’s going to need stitches! He’s not respon-…”_

_They went inside and he couldn’t hear them anymore._

_Was that what happened to him?_

_Was he rushed into the hospital like that?_

_Was that what happened to Greta too? Did they rush her in like that?_

_He shuddered._

_"Timmy, I was looking for you" his mother said in a relieved tone._

_“Sorry" he really was, for everything._

_"Come on, let’s go home"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Timmy is breathing hard.

His heart is beating erratically.

He means to get up but he realizes that Armie is draped over him.

Right. Armie. His Armie.

Timmy shakes his head in disbelief

What the fuck was that? What that a dream? Memories?

Memories of his time at the hospital? 

He looks at Armie.

Armie. Oliver. The same. But not the same.

What did that mean exactly? Was Armie his… soulmate?

His heart skips a beat. What if.. they were supposed to meet?

Regardless of where they were, they were always going to meet.

This brought a sense of comfort to Timmy because this meant that he was never going to be alone. If he hadn’t met Armie now, they could’ve met earlier or later in life...

No way, that’s too much of a stretch. Even for Timmy.

_“Male! “6”5! He lost control of a vehicle trying not to hit an old homeless lady…”_

He caresses Armie’s back. He closes his eyes and recalls Armie's words. 

_“It was a car accident, it was raining and it was dark.”_

He shakes his head. He needs to stop jumping to conclusions.

_"Hit his head he’s going to need stitches!"_

Timmys hand wanders to the back of Armie's head. He begins to massage his scalp when he feels a… bump? His finger begins to trace it when he realizes –

“That’s my scar from the accident”

He jumps at the sound of Armies muffle voice. He looks at Armie who’s face is buried in his collarbone. He still has his eyes closed.

Timmy gulps. “Oh… I- where – how did you say you got into your accident?”

He feels Armie tense a little bit. “I didn’t"

“You don’t have to tell me more, I’m sorry"

Armie finally opens his eyes and looks at him. He sighs. “No, I’m sorry. I was driving when this old lady just crossed my path.”

Timmy swears he has stopped breathing.

“Like I said before it was raining and dark and I just…lost control" Armie seems to shrink into Timmy. 

Timmy embraces him tight.

"I wasn’t even suppose to be in New York, I was filling in for my father who couldn't make it to a meeting" 

Holy shit.

Their both silent.

He feels… holy shit.

Him and Armie.

Were they really supposed to meet?

Armie. Oliver.

He wonders if Armie has had similar experiences…

“Armie?”

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep Adding more chapters because I seem to write chapters I don't plan to write but feel are needed 🤣😂 
> 
> You are welcome to comment!!! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under Camille-Bee ❤


	11. It's A Brand New Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack!!!! Im excited to bring all of you the last three chapter's! 
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long but I blame my laziness and the fact that I got busy quick! 
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and your lovely comments, they are always welcome with an open heart. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, enjoy! Much love!!

Timmy bites his lip. Armie wants to kiss those lips and sink his teeth into them.

“Do you think we were meant to be?”

Armie tenses a little. Should he respond honestly? Is this a trick question? Will Timmy think he’s crazy if he answers honestly?

Timmy must feel that he’s overthinking because he feels Timmy's fingers drawing patterns on his back. He relaxes and closes his eyes. He tries to focus on the way his skin feels against Timmy’s. So good. He sighs in contentment.

“Why do you ask?” he asks instead.

Now he feels Timmy tense. “I – I saw you, in New York”

Armie opens his eyes and sits up, immediately missing the skin to skin contact.

“What do you mean?”

Timmy grabs his hand and kisses the palm of it. “When I was getting discharged, I saw you.” His heart is beating fast now. “I was getting discharged and – I know its sounds crazy but I saw you and it’s fine if you don't -"

“I believe you"

The way Timmy is looking at him now makes him feel warm all over. He leans closer and cups Timmy’s face with both hands.

“Do you believe we’re soulmates?"

_Please say yes. Please._

Timmy nods. “Yes”

He feels relived. “I’ve seen you, you know. But-"

“Its not me"

Armies smiles “Exactly, it’s not you"

 

 

 

 

Timmy and Armie have moved from the couch to the floor. They are both eating leftover Chinese food now.

“Do you think that because we had near death experiences we somehow traveled to another dimension?” Timmy asks.

It would explain so much to him. How he has always seeing Armie but…different.

“Maybe, maybe we saw ourselves in a different life. Maybe as we speak there are other Timmy’s and Armie's living their lives.”

Timmy takes a bite of his roll. “Do you think that their decisions affect ours?”

“How do you mean?”

Timmy sheepishly shrugs. Suddenly not wanting to sound… dumb.

“Well… let’s say that the…version of ourselves that we keep seeing, the decisions that they make, do you think it affect us?”

Armie puts his food down, contemplating that. “Well” he says after a moment. “You mean like let’s say that we don’t meet at all so we meet here?”

Timmy shakes his head hurriedly because he can’t imagine a world or a universe where he doesn’t meet Armie. “No, like we meet here but we don’t end up together, therefore the other version of ourselves do"

Armie smirks. “Well, if that’s the case, let’s make sure we get our happy ending"

Timmy blushes and his stomachs feels warm and fuzzy. “You mean- like you want to – umm be together?”

“You don't?”

“I do"

"Good"

“Okay”

 

 

Its three a.m and they are in Armies bed, facing each other but bodies not touching. They tried to get some rest but they are both too wired to even consider sleeping.

“Who do you think we are?” Timmy whispers.

“I hope this-"

“Oliver” Timmy says before he can stop himself. “Oliver is his name"

Armie nods. “Yes, I hope he’s… happy”

“With me?”

“No” His heart sinks to his stomach. What does that ev- “With Elio”

Of course

Armie must notice the relief across his face because he lightly chuckles and plucks a curl away from his face. “We are not them, Timmy"

“Right"

There’s a part of him that wishes that…that the other version of himself and Armie do end up together.

But if it means that him and Armie won’t last because of that… the selfish part of him doesn’t want them together. He doesn’t- cant imagine himself without Armie in his life anymore.

 

 

 

“A doctor"

Timmy Shakes his head. “I don’t think so..maybe a frat boy"

“Hey!” Timmy actually giggles. Timmy and Armie have been trying to guess who exactly they were in this other life. Even thinking about it sounds strange.

“Wait" Armie sits up and leans back against the headboard.

“What if maybe what we like doing now is an extension of what they like doing?”

Timmy sits up with him. “So what do you like doing?”

“I like to write…lyrics"

Timmy slightly smiles. “I like to draw, so any guesses?" 

Armie is staring at him intently and he shifts under his gaze. Why is he looking at him like that? Its like he’s trying to see in him.

“What?” he finally asks, not being able to take the silence and his gaze.

After a moment more Armie says, “piano"

Timmy stills. He flashes back to the night on his balcony when Armie said the same thing. It feels so long ago when its only been a day or so.

“Did you see him…?” He asks, not finishing the question.

“Heard" Armie whispers. “I kept hearing a melody in my head, piano"

It feels surreal to know something so specific about himself, but another version.

“I must’ve played the piano”

“Yes, an artist all around”

 

 

 

Armie cannot keep his eyes off Timmy.

The way his mouth slightly opens when he is fully asleep.

The way his curls stick to his forehead or how he seems to like to spread himself all over the bed.

The curve of his nose, the shape of his lips, always so rosy.

He wants to wrap him up and protect him.

He moves a little closer to him.

Sunrise won’t be until a few more minutes and he plans on waking up Timmy so they can head to his apartment instead and watch the sunrise on the balcony. 

Until then, he will admire him.

For the first time in a long time he feels at peace. He doesn’t feel like running anymore or restless.

He feels at home. He doesn’t feel like the world is weighing him down. He sighs in contentment.

Very lightly he traces the outline of Timmy’s lips.

This is it for him. He feels it in his bones. Even if he wants to, he would never be able to physically leave him.

He knows it.

Because even now, he doesn’t want to leave this bed.

He looks at the time.

Sunrise will be in five minutes but suddenly he doesn’t feel like waking Timmy up. He moves to get up but Timmy moves.

Armie tenses up.

Timmy moves closer to him and throws his arm over his waist and pulls him closer.

He lightly chuckles and hugs Timmy closer.

Timmy buries his face in his still very naked chest and breathes in. Armie kisses the top of his head and let’s himself drift off to sleep once again.

 

 

Timmy feels hot but safe.

He stirrs and scrunches his nose when he feels something tickle his face.

He slightly pulls his head back and opens his eyes.

He blushes when he realizes that it was Armies chest hair that was tickling his face.

Armie has a tight grip on him and all Timmy wants to do is to press himself even more against Armie and go back to sleep.

But he can’t. He can’t because the sun is hitting a side of Armie’s face (they must’ve left the curtain open) and he can’t help but admire him. This is the first time that he’s seen Armie in the daylight and he feels the breath leave his lungs.

This man is a work of art.

The way his lips are shaped and his long eyelashes do something to him.

His hair (which is slightly darker now) is so soft.

His eyes trail to his chest and he bites his lip.

His chest hair is so sexy. He can’t wait to lick it and tug it.

Timmy feels lighter.

Lighter than he has ever felt. He had no idea that he could feel this way.

Before the accident he thought he was great. Living his life.

After the accident he felt like shit. He felt like he was constantly struggling to not drown.

Now, as he is looking at Armie… He breathes in a shuddering breath.

He can’t cry now.

He doesn’t even know how to explain this feeling, knowing that he has someone who makes him feel less messed up and so so loved.

It’s an indescribable feeling.

He’s going to be okay.

Their going to be okay.

He presses himself against Armie and closes his eyes. For the first in a long time he is looking forward to a new day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last one before the epilogue!! Don't be afraid to comment and leave kudos.  
> You can follow me on tumblr at Camille-Bee  
> Much love!!


	12. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness!!! Last chapter before the epilogue!!!! 
> 
> Thank you for the love, I enjoy your comments and kudos! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine! 
> 
> Enjoy! ✌❤❤❤

“You’re so beautiful"

Timmy lazily smiles at Armie. They are laying down in bed, arms wrapped around each other.  He feels so relaxed in his arms.

“You’re the beautiful one" he says, meaning every word. 

Armie actually blushes and Timmy can’t help but reach out and caress his cheek with his thumb. “You could’ve been a model or an actor in another life"

“Maybe I am"

“Maybe you are"

 

 

 

"I’ll see you later?” Timmy asks hopefully. He doesn’t want to leave Armie but he has to meet his family today.

“Yes, later"

Timmy slightly frowns. Armie’s words ringing in his ear, almost like an echo.

“Okay"

Armie walks him over to the door and when he is about to leave he feels a tight grip on his arm. He turns to look at Armie who has a hesitant look on his face.

Timmy begins to have a mini freak out. Does he regret everything that has happened between them already?

He knows he’s been ridiculous but he can’t help that small tiny part in himself that’s always doubting everything.

"Everything Okay?” he asks, heart pounding.

Armie seems to be in deep thought which doesn't help Timmy but then "How about at 6?”

What?

“What?”

“I’ll see you at six today"

“Six?”

“Yes, I’m taking you on a date"

Timmy smiles. He wants to jump on him and kiss him but he holds himself back.

“Okay, Six it is"

 

 

"What is up with you?”

Timmy and Pauline are sitting across from each other, waiting for their parents to arrive. They decided to go to Millies, that way they can order coffee or food if they wanted.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“You’re jumpy and impatient” she says, almost in a  accusatory tone. Timmy feels offended but then Pauline’s expression grows soft. “But you seem…lighter”

Timmy bites his lower lip. The truth is that he has been jumpy. He is nervous about his date with Armie. He doesn’t even know where they are going which means he doesn’t know what to wear. He already told Saoirse and she bit his hear off for not telling her about Armie sooner.

He’s not sure if he wants to tell Pauline. Not because he doesn't trust his sister but  because for a little longer he wants to keep Armie and his family in two seperate worlds.

His sister keeps looking at him expectantly and she doesn’t break eye contact with him. Fuck, she's never going to drop this and he's not a good liar anyway.

He sighs in defeat.

“I have a date" he half whispers.

Pauline just stares at him then she breaks into a smile. “Yesssss brother!” They get a couple of stares and he shushes her. “I’m sorry, I’m just so excited for you” she leans forward. “Is it that guy from your building? Blue eyes?" 

He nods while fighting off a smile. Just the thought of Armie makes him happy.

“I’m happy for you Timmy, just be careful"

"Yes, I think you would like him"

"Good, because I want to meet him soon. Like tomorrow”

He shakes his head rapidly. “No, no way Paul-“

“Hi mom, hi dad” She suddenly says.

Timmy shuts his mouth and greets his parents. 

 

 

“These pants” Timmy is gaping at the pants Saoirse is holding up for him. "Leather pants” he states. 

“Yes"

"No"

"YES"

“Fuck no"

"Ponie…”

He sighs. He eyes the leather pants and touches it softly. He would love to wear it... someday. But not today.

“Its my first date since the accident Sersh, I don't want to be too intense and out there”

Saoirse sighs and sits next to him on the bed. “I know Timmy, and so far from what you have told me from this Armie guy… he sounds great. And you’re going to look great if you were these leather pants"

He shakes his head stubbornly. He is NOT going to wear those pants.

"I need to tone it down sersh"

She sighs dramatically and puts the pants to the side. “Fine, so what do you think you should wear?”

He shrugs. “Something simple?”

“This is going to be tough”

 

 

Timmy can’t stay still. Its almost six o clock and he had to push Saoirse out the door because she wanted to stay and meet Armie.

That was not going to happen today.

Today is about him and Armie. He smiles. He always gets butterflies now when he thinks of Armie.

He sighs. He wonders if maybe him and Armie are moving way too fast. They probably are. But he doesn’t care. It doesn’t feel like they are moving fast. The connection he has with Armie is so unbelievable he cannot NOT move fast.

He’s so nervous. This will the first time that he will be with Armie without the comfort of this old building and their apartments. He can’t wait to be able to go out with Armie.

He bites on his fingernails and stares in the mirror, he tries to keep his curls at bay but they always keep moving.

He settled for dark jeans, his Doc Martens boots and a simple tee shirt with a leather jacket over it.

He takes a deep breath when he hears a knock on his door. He walks over and opens the door. His breath gets caught in his throat.

Armie is standing in front on him with a shy smile on his face. He is wearing dark Jeans and… an alphabet sweater. That is so cute. He looks so good.

“Hi" he breathes out.

Armie steps forward. “Hi"

“Hi”

They both chuckle. Clearly he isn't the only one who's nervous.

"You look good Timmy"

“So do you”

"Come on"

Armie walks in front of him and Timmy can’t help but stare at his ass in those jeans. Jesus. He’s so sexy.

 

 

At first he was a little wary of getting on Armie’s motorcycle. But now as he is holding on to Armie’s middle, he loves the sense of freedom.

 

Timmy is speechless. He hasn’t been In Los Angeles for long and plus he was never really in the state of mind to really go out so this is wonderful.

“What is this?” he asks Armie.

Armie chuckles. “This is Third street promenade, people come here to shop, Perform, dine and just have fun"

The street is filled with lights and people coming in and out of shops, and it’s just vibrant.

 

“Come on, I want to show you something” Armie hesistates for only a second before deciding to hold Timmy’s hand and pulling him.

 

Timmy looks down at their hands and his heart nearly burst of happiness. He smiles at Armie who cutely blushes. They walk for only a moment more and then they stop.

 

 

Armie can’t take his eyes off of Timmy. The way his eyes go wide and mouth slightly opens.

 

 

Timmy eyes are assaulted with color, but in the best way. There's different kind of street art everywhere. Art that makes you wonder and push you’re creativity to a new level. New York has some wonderful street art but this is... gorgeous.

 

 

Armie stays quiet, letting Timmy take in everything. Timmy let’s go of his hand and begins to walk, slowly. Armie stays behind him, making sure to not get in his way.

He’s not sure how long they are there but he gains a new appreciation for Timmy. The way he stops in front of every art work and spends a good five minutes just… admiring it. His heart is so full of love for him, it almost knocks him out.

Suddenly, Timmy abruptly stops and turns around. Armie frowns at the intense look in his eyes. Did he do something wrong? “Are you ok-"

He’s cut off by Timmy’s lips on him.

 

He couldn’t stand it anymore. Armie taking him someplace that he knew he would enjoy… so thoughtful. And they haven’t even known each other for long. His love for him is too much he just had to kiss him.

 

The kiss is slow, they are savoring each other’s taste. They are in heaven. Armie nibbles on Timmy’s lower lip, something he had wished to do for so long. His lips so pink and plushy.

 

Timmy feels warm all over. He licks Armies upper lip, enjoying the way Armie gasps. He almost cries at the way Armie is cradling his face. Gentle, almost as if he’s afraid to break him. 

They slowly break apart.

 

The way Timmy looks in this moment, he wants to capture it forever. Perfect.

 

Timmy blinks his eyes open and scratches the back of his neck. He feels embarrased now, he should’ve asked first. What if Armie had not wanted to be kissed? Oh man, he totally crossed a line.

“I’m sorry" he says, not making eye contact with Armie. “I got carried away"

“Don’t be"

Timmy looks at him now. His heart soaring. Armie is not upset?

“You’re so brave, I don’t think I had the courage to kiss you"

Timmy puts his hand over Armie’s heart. Its beating fast. “You are brave too, Armie"

Armie leans down and Timmy closes his eyes, sighing contently when he feels Armie kiss him. Its quick but its wonderful.

 

 

They finish off the night at the Santa Monica pier. They got on a few rides and then decided to eat.

They are atop the ferris wheel now.

Armie has his arm around Timmy’s shoulder and Timmy is resting his head on Armie's shoulder. The wind is has started to pick up but they don’t feel cold. Armie buries his face in Timmy’s curls and inhales. Gorgeous. His Timmy.

He lays his head on top of Timmy's and begins to hum a song he finished writing after Timmy had gone this morning.  Feeling inspired by what he felt for him.

“Can I sing something to you?” he asks.

"Yes please. 

He sits up and takes a deep breath, and the words begin to flow out.

Timmy is now staring at Armie in awe. He sounds beautiful. He looks beautiful. The way he loses himself in the words he has written. Armie then looks at Timmy as he begins to sing what he assumes is the chorus and they both can’t look away.

He loves him. He loves him so much.

_So if you hear me I think I'm ready_

_To give it my all_

_So look in my eyes_

_And see the waves crash on you_

_Engulfing everything you do_

_Your mind is alive_

_And that's for those times_

_When I would wait to see you smile_

_Countdown seconds like a child_

_Until we collide_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think! Kudos are also welcomed ❤
> 
> I'm Camille-Bee on tumblr if you're interested! 
> 
> See you soon!!


	13. I Love You (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end? 
> 
> No. 
> 
> The beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love. I've been putting off ending this story which is why it took me so long to finish this chapter. 
> 
> It's been overwhelming you're lovely comments. 
> 
> Thank you So SO much!! ❤❤❤
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. ❤

**1 Year Later**

 

Their bodies are one, nothing matters in this moment except for them. He’s currently riding Armie, head thrown back. Everytime time Armie hits his spot, he pulls his chest hair.

 

Armie is leaning against the headboard, mouth agape and just staring at how his cock is buried inside of Timmy. He's so gorgeous. 

 

Timmy looks at Armie, his hips working a quick pace. He just wants to bring his lover, his everything, some pleasure. He leans forward and licks the sweat off of Armie’s collarbone. Timmy loves the taste of him, he’s so intoxicating.

 

Armie grabs and fistful of Timmy’s curls and pulls his head back. Timmy’s hips stutter and a groan escapes his lips. Armie sits up, grabs both of Timmy’s ass cheeks and spreads them, nails digging in.

Timmy whimpers, God, he feels him even deeper now. He begins to move his hips again, his legs now wrapped around Armie. His cock is leaking and pressed against Armies abdomen, everything feels so heightened now.

He has missed him so much, to feel him inside of him after weeks apart feels so heavenly .

 

Armie is mesmerized by the sounds Timmy is making. He makes sure to thrust up hard as Timmy thrusts down. The soft whimpers and moans are long gone, Timmy is now chanting his name louder and louder. He kisses his neck while Timmy has his head thrown back making sure to mark him. Timmy is his. Now and forever. 

 

Timmy feels Armie throb inside of him, his bites getting more frantic and harder. He’s so big. He wishes to feel him in his stomach, his lungs, his heart, his throat, his tongue, everywhere.

His cock is sliding against Armies abdomen and Timmy is not going to last longer either. He presses his open mouth against Armie's, not kissing, both of them just breathing into each others mouth. One second he feels Armie tense and his digs his nails into his ass cheeks even harder, then he feels himself being filled with his cum. Timmy blanks out not a second later after his own release.

 

 

“Holy shit" Timmy presses his naked body against Armie’s. Not an inch of space left between them. Armie had cleaned them up and now they are cuddling.

“Welcome home" he whispers and kisses him softly.

“I’m never fucking leaving you for so long”

Timmy doesn’t disagree because he missed him so much. “Fuck don’t ever do that again Armie” he says while resting his head on his chest. “My soul and body literally ached for you"

Armie kisses his curls. “Never again"

Armie begins to caress his spine. They are silent, enjoying each others company.

Armie was away on tour with an indie band who are just on the brink of breaking out into the scene. He was hired to help them write songs for their new album and also produce. It was a huge opportunity for him and Timmy had to be strong. He didn’t want Armie decline the offer just because he was afraid of being without him. He was sure he could suck it up.

That backfired though, Timmy missed him like never before even with school and his friends and his sister as a distraction. 

But now summer was upon them and they couldn’t wait to get away. Timmy begins to play with Armies nipple. “My wrist is still sore from jerking off so many times”

Armie bursts outs laughing. “Me too baby, God, my dreams were filled with you naked and me fucking you until you couldn’t breathe anymore or other times I had you tied down and you couldn’t do anything but submit to me while I did what I pleased to your body"

Timmy moans and feels his cock twitch. He pinches Armies nipple. “Well, my dreams were filled with me between you’re legs and you’re dick on my tongue” He feels Armie is already half hard so he continues. “And other times my tongue was so deep inside you I couldn’t breath but that was okay because I was tasting you and I'd happily die like that" 

Armie rolls on top of him and kisses him. Timmy moans into the kiss. This kiss is rough, messy, dirty. They lose themselves in passion again.

 

 

“Bags ready?” Armie asks, calling out from the bathroom. Timmy zips up the last of the luggage and sighs. “Yes, everything is done”

He looks around his small apartment. He’s going to miss it. No matter how cheap and ugly and unsafe this building was, this is where he found himself again. This apartment is where he met the love of his life. His soulmate. This apartment is where he and Armie made love to each other. Where they confessed their deepest and darkest secrets. They laughed and cried and argued but he loved everything.

He is going to miss it.

But it’s time to move on.

The internship he got was to good to refuse. At first he was afraid because he wasn’t sure how Armie would respond. He was wrong to doubt him. Armie was ecstatic and decided to make the move with him.

He feels arms being wrapped around his waist. He sighs and leans against Armie's chest.

“I’m going to miss it to too you know"

“I know" Timmy turns around to face Armie, still in his embrace. He’s so beautiful. “I love you so much" he digs his hands into his hair. “So so much, I can’t breath when you’re not with me, I can’t think straight, I’m in a constant need of you"

In that moment he sees something shift in Armies eyes. “Marry me"

Uh what? 

"What?”

“Timmy, be my husband. You are it for me. My desire and love belong to you. Will you marry me?”

Timmy is feeling a lot of emotions but the main one being elation. “Yes" he breathes out.

Armie reaches into the pocket of his coat and takes out a ring. Timmy gets choked up. “Wait, How long have you-"

“Four months”

Tears spill when Armie puts the ring on. God, he loves him. They stand there, slowly kissing. Pouring their love into the kiss.

“Time to go baby"

Timmy nods, a little daze.

One last time he looks around the apartment and heads out with Armie.

Crema, Italy here they come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Camille-Bee on tumblr. 
> 
> I might continue this story but I'm working on a romeo and juliet inspired fic with Armie and Timmy soo stick around for that. 
> 
> Much love! ❤❤❤


End file.
